


Say My Name

by peacefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Castiel…Castiel…Castiel…” Dean huffs out like a prayer, like he’s begging Cas to anoint him from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

“Fuck, Castiel…” Dean grunts out, whimpering as he ruts down into the mattress.

Cas behind him, on top of him, covering Dean’s body with his own, fucking into him, one strong hand threaded in his hair, the other coming up to cup Dean’s face, turning it sideways so he can see him. He always loves to see him this way, coming undone beneath him, making the most beautiful noises Cas has ever heard.

“Say it again, Dean,” Cas growls, “say my name again.”

“Castiel…Castiel….Castiel…” Dean huffs out like a prayer, like he’s begging Cas to anoint him from the inside. He’s close, so close to coming all over himself, all over the bed, but he doesn’t want it to end just yet. Wants to live inside this moment, teetering on the edge, feeling like he’s being split in two, yet pieced together for the first time, all at once.

“Always so good for me, Dean…so, so good.” Cas praises him, planting kisses along his jawline, his neck, his shoulders. Nipping at every bit of flesh he can reach, their bodies practically flush with one another, Cas’ strong hips working overtime to draw cries of pleasure from the man beneath him.

And this is how Dean comes, sticky and hot, all over himself, all over the bed, pressed like a flower between the pages of a book. Chanting Cas’ full name over and over again, “Castiel, Castiel,” until the letters flow together and become a string of nonsensical syllables on his tongue. Moments later, Cas flips Dean on to his side, tangles their legs together while he strokes his cock once, twice, three more times, and he too is coming all over Dean’s belly.

Dean, still in a daze, manages to only get out a whispered “Cas—” before Cas has sealed their mouths together, swallowing down Dean’s gentle little whimpers, swallowing down his own name in the process.


End file.
